Problem: $\dfrac{2}{5} \times 4 = {?}$
Solution: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 4}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{8}{5}$